parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Piglet Hood
Cast: *Robin Hood - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Little John - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Maid Marian - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Lady Kluck - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Friar Tuck - Darkwing Duck *Alan A Dale - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Prince John - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Sir Hiss - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) *Trigger and Nutsy - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Otto - Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales & Darkwing Duck) *Skippy Rabbit - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *Sis Rabbit - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) *Tagalong Rabbit - Bridget (Vampirina) *Mother Rabbit - Anna (Frozen) *Toby Turtle - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *The Tournament Crocodile - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Rhino Guards - Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) *Wolf Guards - Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh) *Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Little John disguise as Fortune Teller - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Little John disguise as Sir Reginald - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) *Robin Hood disguse as Old Man - Baley (Goldie & Bear) *Sexton Mouse - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Sister Mouse - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *King Richard - Brix (Goldie & Bear) Scenes: *Piglet Hood part 1: Main Titles/("Whistle Stop") *Piglet Hood part 2: ("Oo-De-Lally")/Up a Tree *Piglet Hood part 3: Negaduck and Bushroot *Piglet Hood part 4: Fortune Tellers/Robbing Negaduck *Piglet Hood part 5: Big Bad Wolf Visits Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack *Piglet Hood part 6: Jack's Birthday Present *Piglet Hood part 7: Jack Meets Twigs *Piglet Hood part 8: Thought Love *Piglet Hood part 9: Negaduck and Bushroot's Plan *Piglet Hood part 10: The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Piglet Hood part 11: The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Piglet Hood part 12: Piget's Being Seized/The Attack *Piglet Hood part 13: ("Love")/("The Phony King of England") *Piglet Hood part 14: ("Not in Nottingham")/At Darkwing Duck's Church *Piglet Hood part 15: Negaduck's idea about Darkwing/Big Bad Wolf Meets Baley *Piglet Hood part 16: Jailbreak *Piglet Hood part 17: Piglet Gets All the Taxes *Piglet Hood part 18: The Big Chase *Piglet Hood part 19: Piglet and Twigs Got Married/The Happy Ending/("Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise)) *Piglet Hood part 20: Ending Credits Movie Used: *Robin Hood (1973) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Winnie the Pooh *Goldie & Bear *Darkwing Duck *Dumbo *The Black Cauldron *The Great Mouse Detective *Vampirina *Frozen *Miles from Tomorrowland *Rock-A-Doodle *Sleeping Beauty *Pinocchio *Zootopia Gallery: Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|Piglet as Robin Hood Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Little John Twigs in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Twigs as Maid Marian Kanga.png|Kanga as Lady Kluck Darkwing Duck in Darkwing Duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Friar Tuck Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Alan-A-Dale Negaduck1.jpg|Negaduck as Prince John Bushroot.jpg|Bushroot as Sir Hiss Big Bad.png|Big Bad Wolf as Sheriff of Nottingham Creeper.png|Creeper as Trigger Fidget.jpg|Fidget as Nutsy Launchpad8.jpg|Launchpad McQuack as Otto Jack (g and b).png|Beanstalk Jack as Skippy Rabbit Vampirina Hauntly.png|Vampirina Hauntley as Sis Rabbit Bridget Vampirina Bat Chat.png|Bridget as Tagalong Rabbit Anna.jpg|Anna as Mother Rabbit Miles Callisto.jpg|Miles Callisto as Toby Turtle Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof